Magrel, Breeches
First Choice You are ordering some custom breeches. 1. attractive (20) 2. close-fitting (20) 3. crisp (20) 4. embroidered (30) 5. fine (25) 6. finely sewn (25) 7. fancy (30) 8. fitted (25) 9. form-fitting (25) 10. gathered (25) 11. handsome (20) 12. knee-length (25) 13. leather-trimmed (30) 14. lined (30) 15. linen-lined (25) 16. long (10) 17. loose (25) 18. loose-fitting (25) 19. modest (10) 20. plain (10) 21. pleated (25) 22. reserved (10) 23. simple (10) 24. soft (15) 25. snug (25) 26. stitched (20) 27. tailored (25) 28. tight-fitting (25) 29. tightly stitched (25) 30. velvet-trimmed (50) 31. well-crafted (25) 32. well-made (25) 33. woven (20) Your choice? (1 - 33) Second Choice Attractive? If it doesn't fit, it's not my problem. 1. aubergine (5) 2. pale blue (5) 3. ice blue (5) 4. baby-blue (5) 5. green-blue (5) 6. cornflower blue (5) 7. midnight blue (8) 8. deep blue (8) 9. peacock blue (6) 10. powder blue (5) 11. watchet (5) 12. sea blue (5) 13. sky blue (5) 14. slate-blue (7) 15. teal (5) 16. turquoise (5) 17. ultramarine (5) 18. azure (5) 19. aquamarine (5) 20. cerulean (5) 21. cobalt (5) 22. cyan (5) 23. indigo (8) 24. blue (5) 25. pale green (5) 26. dark green (5) 27. mint green (5) 28. forest green (7) 29. blue-green (5) 30. grass green (5) 31. hunter green (8) 32. jade green (5) 33. leaf green (5) 34. moss green (5) 35. sage green (5) 36. avocado (5) 37. celadon (5) 38. chartreuse (5) 39. emerald green (5) 40. olive (5) 41. green (5) 42. red (5) 43. brick red (6) 44. cherry-red (5) 45. ruby red (5) 46. blood red (7) 47. carmine (5) 48. cerise (5) 49. crimson (7) 50. maroon (8) 51. sanguine (5) 52. vermillion (5) 53. garnet (7) 54. scarlet (5) 55. currant (7) 56. violet (5) 57. murrey (7) 58. heliotrope (7) 59. lavender (5) 60. lilac (5) 61. amethyst (5) 62. thistle (5) 63. mauve (5) 64. royal purple (7) 65. eggplant (8) 66. wine (8) 67. plum (5) 68. burgundy (7) 69. raspberry (7) 70. hyacinth (5) 71. orchid (7) 72. pink (5) 73. pale pink (5) 74. salmon (5) 75. apricot (5) 76. rose (5) 77. dusty rose (5) 78. fuchsia (5) 79. siskin (5) 80. yellow (5) 81. pale yellow (5) 82. canary yellow (5) 83. mustard (5) 84. pale gold (5) 85. dark gold (7) 86. gold (6) 87. golden (6) 88. amber (5) 89. ginger (5) 90. ochre (6) 91. saffron (5) 92. tangerine (5) 93. orange (5) 94. brown (7) 95. light brown (5) 96. dark brown (9) 97. golden brown (5) 98. chocolate brown (8) 99. taupe (5) 100. tan (5) 101. sepia (6) 102. puce (5) 103. khaki (5) 104. russet (5) 105. mocha (5) 106. hazel (5) 107. henna (5) 108. bronze (5) 109. chestnut (7) 110. walnut (8) 111. cocoa (8) 112. mahogany (8) 113. caramel (5) 114. snow-white (5) 115. white (5) 116. off-white (5) 117. ivory (5) 118. cream (5) 119. eggshell (5) 120. ecru (5) 121. almond (5) 122. wheat (5) 123. champagne (5) 124. putty (5) 125. beige (5) 126. buff (5) 127. gray (5) 128. dove gray (5) 129. ash gray (5) 130. light gray (5) 131. dark gray (7) 132. smoke gray (8) 133. slate-gray (8) 134. charcoal (8) 135. pewter (5) 136. slate (7) 137. silver (6) 138. silvery (6) 139. black (8) 140. inky-black (9) 141. dull black (9) 142. jet black (9) 143. slate-black (8) 144. onyx (9) 145. sable (7) 146. pitch black (7) 147. ebony (9) Your choice? (1 - 147) Third Choice Aubergine? Shouldn't be too hard. 1. felt (24) 2. broadcloth (30) 3. homespun (30) 4. kersey (36) 5. linsey (36) 6. frieze (42) 7. wool (42) 8. cotton (48) 9. dowlas (48) 10. lawn (54) 11. lockeram (54) 12. linen (60) 13. tattersall (60) 14. melton (66) 15. stammel (73) 16. flannel (76) 17. tarlatan (78) 18. grogram (90) 19. serge (90) 20. corduroy (102) 21. batiste (138) 22. loden (140) 23. cambric (150) 24. muslin (150) 25. messaline (156) 26. fustian (390) Your choice? (1 - 26)